Love triangles, siblings and psychics
by Alix Winchester
Summary: What if Sam, Dean and Melinda met? what if their many secrets were not shared but the boys are suddenly drawn to this mysterious and beautiful woman? What if their love carries them away but puts Melinda in danger... Fanifics based of Crossover youtube videos. One shot chapters. may not post often.


**Halo! okay this is based on a Supernatural/Ghost Whisperer crossover youtube video! The video is is labelled ' Supernatural/Ghost Whisperer (Dean/Melinda/Sam) Leave out all the rest' because it includes the song from linkin park. I really enjoyed this video and this is a text version of how i put this together in my mind. I hope you enjoy but this is a oneshot so this storyline ends here. However finding more crossover videos i may write some more based on them. PM or review any suggestions to me of crossover fanfiction videos like this you want me to word out. (they don't all have to be Supernatural and Ghost whisperer but i may not write one if i don't know one or both of the tv shows, books, games ect. The characters come from)**

Melinda and Dean had been the best of friends, but when Jim died and never came back melinda had assumed he crossed over easily, so that was a good sign. But she was lonely and heartbroken. Sam and Dean tried their best to help but when Melinda became too close to the brothers, Dean knew he had to leave. He couldn't get together with her, it would ruin their friendship and put her in danger.

Melinda couldn't belive it, she hadn't been aiming at a relationship. She could easily see how it could develop into that though. But Dean didn't tell her why getting together would be bad. He told her he was leaving, dissapearing from the town forever.

"But, we're friends Dean. Nothing could ever change that." Melinda tried not to cry as her friend shook his head. "No. We can't risk it, i'm-" He paused. "I'm sorry Melinda." "Yes, but you don't know what is going to happen you're just guessing!" Melinda cried. "If i didn't know better i'd say you were just looking for an oppertunity to leave behind the sad widow who was holding back your life." Dean paused and looked as if he was going to cry himself. Melinda shook her head. "If that's the case" She paused. "You may as well just go." Dean sighed, and left Melinda on her own. She blinked at the tears that began to fall and all she thought was how much she would miss him. How different life would be without him. She heard the Impala doors open and close and after a quiet moment the engine started and Dean left her house forever.

Having no residence at the time, Dean left town immediantly, calling his brother on the way and deciding to pick him up tomorrow. He couldn't risk going back. That would put Melinda in danger and run the risk of him telling her the truth he had been protecting her from.

* * *

Melinda was alone in the house as Sam was determined to remove the last demon from the town before Dean came back for him in the morning. Main reason being this demon seemed to have a strong fixation on Melinda. It was the reason her husband died. Sam chased it through the woods and down a quiet and empty residential street, but by the time he realized where it was going he didn't have enough time to catch up. He followed the demon into Melinda's house in time to see her turn and be stabbed by the man the demon had been inhabiting.

Sam called out but it was too late. Melinda wasn't even able to look up as the demon pulled the knife back out and grinned at her. Sam cried out in rage and flung the demon against the wall. He tightened his fist and the demon fell from the body back down to hell. The man fell and Sam turned to Melinda. She was lying against the wall, gasping and clutching her wound. Sam sighed desperately at the amount of blood pouring from her stomach. A few seconds later an ambulance pulled up outside as one of the neighbors must have called.

* * *

Dean received a phone call just as he pulled up outside the Motel he was going to stay in for the night. A worried Sam made him pull straight back out and speed down highways and empty streets straight back to grandview. A million thoughts rushed through his head. He could of saved her if he had stayed in that goddamned town one last night with sam. He found himself thinking back over all the times they had almost been lovers, all the times they were friends.

* * *

Dean watched the news about numerous killings in her town area the night before. He had felt so glad that Melinda had showed up at his motel room, being unnerved and feeling watched in her house. Dean turned and watched Melinda sleep in the bed he let her use that night. But there had only been one... He leaned down and watched her, so beautiful, so peaceful, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her, wondering what it would be like. Not kissing her like all the other women he had brought to his motel rooms, kissing her like she had with Jim, kissing her like they were in love.

* * *

Another memory flashed after, the time Melinda had insisted on coming with him to find his hunter friend that hadn't been answering any phone calls, for a month. Word got to him and he went to investigate. Melinda followed him through the house, finding nothing. But opening the closet, he finally found his friend, strung up beside his clothes. He turned away scowling in disgust at the rotting corpse that had once been his friend. Melinda gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes watering and disgust and disbelief evident on her face.

After calling the hospital to take him to the mourge and leaving the house, Melinda tried to stay strong but Dean stopped at his car and he told her she didn't have to, not for him. Melinda nodded and instantly tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. He assured her she was fine, she'd never be hurt like that and never have to see anything like that again. Melinda nodded through her tears and pulled him into a hug. After being surprised, Dean sighed and hugged her back, comforting her best he could.

* * *

Dean realized he had just parked at the hospital and hurried into the ER door just as Melinda had gotten there herself. Dean found himself next to Sam as the Doctors, Nurses and Paramedics shouted to each other and rushed to help her. Melinda watched them as she was wheeled away and a Nurse suddenly stepped between them. Dean stared in disbelief at her and tried his best to watch Melinda as her bed dissapeared around the corner. Sam was arguing with the Nurse and pointed down the hall explaining that they knew her, they wanted to be there for her. The nurse would not allow it. Dean moved around her and when she called out Sam did too. The boys jogged along to follow and found her in a ER room hooked up to a heart rate monitor and who knows what else. They stared as the beeping became faster and suddenly solidified as one continuous beep. The boys didn't even notice each other, how in love or heartbroken they both seemed, because all they did was stare. They watched as Doctors removed the air mask and Nurses brought in a Defibrillator. in that moment Sam and Dean watched their best friend and love of their lives, dead.

The boys were ushered out into the waiting room and later informed Melinda was alive and stable but needing to stay in hospital a while. They were allowed to go in anytime but not to wake her. Sam slept by her bedside that night as Dean went out to god knows where. Probably going to speed around a while, maybe kill any demon he could find blaming them for what happened to Melinda. Sam wouldn't dare tell him what happened in the moments after she was stabbed.

* * *

Sam Dreamed of Melinda. He was standing alone in an open field beside a vast woodland. On the ground, a few feet ahead was a rose. Sam walked forward and picked it up. He examined it curiously, the beautiful, flawless, red rose was so perfect, even perfectly cut from it's branch. How had it appeared here? there were no people around and no Rose bushes within a hundred metres of the place. Sam frowned, felling someone watching him. He turned to see Melinda, more beautiful than ever in a long, blood red dress holding a cloak on her shoulders. As he looked she lowered and dropped the cloak, looking up at him slowly, cautiously, as if he would leave like Dean did, thinking she had been trying at a relationship. Sam Just stared, beautiful like the rose, she was. Or even more.

* * *

Dean sat in his car, outside another hospital. The place he had gone after a bad run in with some warewolves. Melinda came to see him and while he was happy about it, she had begged to know what had happened. He had told the Doctors he couldn't remember, but she seemed to see right through that. She squeezed his hand. "You can trust me." she whispered. He looked away, "I'm sorry, no one can know what happened. Melinda looked down as he removed his hand from hers flexing it gently and holding back tears. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he had to, for her safety.

* * *

Dean pulled away from the hospital and began his drive to the other one. He removed himself from thoughts of the past and told himself to focus on driving only, getting to Melinda, he had to. Dean exchanged a few words with his brother as he was leaving the room. She had not yet woken. Dean took Sams seat at her bedside as Sam himself headed down to the cafeteria. He had not eaten all night. While Dean had not eaten either, he stayed. He didn't want Melinda to wake up alone. He was glad he did so as minutes after Sam left Dean looked up to see Melinda turn her head. He watched and Melinda's eyes flickered open after a moment. Dean smiled lightly. "Hey" he greeted. Melinda blinked at him and they watched each other for a few moments. Dean moved closer and kissed her on the forehead, both cheeks, making her smile.

Little did either of them know, Sam had returned. He stood in the doorway watching them and knowing there was no way Dean was leaving now, and Melinda wouldn't let him. They would be together and be happy. But that was always the way, all the girls fell for Dean. They fell for his charm and his bravery and his strength and humour. The only thing Sam had was demon powers and nerdiness, and he didn't know what kind of girl would want that. He nodded slowly. His brother and his friend would be happy together, so he left.

* * *

 ** _Okay, i am so, so sorry that was so lame but watch the video, it's amazing and so emotional somehow. I'm addicted to the video and the song at the moment. Sorry for not including some moments like 2:09- 2:17 but i couldn't find how it fit my storyline. Hope you enjoyed because i may post another today or tomorrow. MAYBE..._**


End file.
